


End of the Journey

by peskylilcritter



Series: Journey to Tattooine AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's journey ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Journey

He's swearing as he digs through the bag, stressed beyond measure by Luke’s screaming. the formula isn’t there.

Luke won’t be calmed by anything. Hunger keeps him screaming no matter what Obi-Wan does and by now Obi-wan badly wishes to join him.

He speeds up, almost running to get home quicker. Luke’s screaming devolves into exhausted crying. 

Someone is staring at them. Obi-wan isn’t surprised until he realizes that it feels familiar. 

When he finds the face in the crowd he freezes in place which, really, is the worst possible reaction he could have had.

Cody starts toward him, pushing aside civilians, and Obi-Wan picks up the bag and runs. Leaves the empty stroller behind and tries to make Luke be quiet.

***

The man looks mostly calm but she’s fairly certain it’s pretense. The child he’s carrying is crying and his attempts to soothe them don’t appear to be successful.

She waves them onto the ship and gestures to Namia to get everything ready for departure.

“How soon can you leave?” her new passenger asks, following her to his assigned room.

She smiles, although he can’t see it, focused as he is on the child. “In ten minutes.”

“Good.” He nods.

“How worried do I need to be about whatever trouble you’re in?”

Finally, he looks at her. “If we leave this planet within the next hour, not at all.” He hesitates. “But. The Empire is looking for me, and I’d rather not be found.”

Well. That’s a bit worrying, but his honesty goes a long way toward reassuring her. The way he treats the baby helps.

She smiles again, and lets him see it. “Then I intend to make certain we leave before the soldiers get here. And I suggest you go get some rest.”

“Yes,” he says, and he suddenly looks very tired. The baby reaches for his face and he smiles. “Perhaps I should.”

***

He doesn’t relax until the ship is in hyperspace and he can’t sleep until they’ve been travelling for three hours.

Luke, on the other hand, gulps down his formula and drops off the moment the bottle is empty.

Obi-Wan keeps expecting the Imperial soldiers (Cody. Shit. Fuck. Why’d it have to be Cody?) to catch up and take him into custody or just kill him outright. He can’t stop himself from wondering what will happen to Luke, after. None of the scenarios he comes up with are pleasant.

Eventually he passes out from sheer exhaustion and dreams of terrible things.

***

On the second day of the journey, Obi-Wan learns his hosts’ names.

Reema, who welcomed him, and Namia share captaincy of the ship,and although Lando is introduced to him as Reema’s son, Obi-Wan suspects they share his care as well.

The other two crewmembers are Nita and Razz, who greet Obi-Wan and immediately return to their duties.

There’s one other passenger but Obi-Wan never meets them, and learns absolutely nothing about them.

***

He finds himself fiercely missing Linad and his neighbors.

Lando is fascinated by Luke but refuses to speak to Obi-Wan more than politeness and his mother require of him, and Reema rarely has the time to sit and chat.

Obi-Wan is lonely.

It feels strange; he’s never truly been lonely before. Not like this. Always, before, there’d been an easy cure for loneliness if he desired it. There’d always been people to talk to if he wished it.

Now, there’s no one. He cannot cure himself of this feeling.

***

After three weeks they drop him off on Tattooine.

He takes a room for the night and tells himself it’s too late to travel to the Lars homestead today.

Obi-Wan has never quite mastered the art of lying to oneself.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha.
> 
> why am i doing this to myself.
> 
> also, to anyone who's wondering who the fuck this cody dude is: cody is a clone commander, and he and obiwan worked together more or less constantly for the duration of the clone wars. that is to say, they have three years if mutual life-saving between them and that makes the whole order 66 thing significantly worse.


End file.
